Bones
by borovnica
Summary: Her friends say they can't recognise her. She laughs in their faces. They say he broke her. But maybe they never knew her at all. Oneshot; dark!klaroline; dark!Caroline.


If you don't like these themes, don't read. Dark!Klaroline for a reason. Don't own TVD.

* * *

_"Candy bar creep show  
My highs hit a new low  
Marinate in misery  
Like a girl of only seventeen  
Man made madness,  
and the romance of sadness  
Beautiful dance, that happened by chance."_

**.**  
**  
Bones**

**.**

When people thought about Caroline Forbes, the epithet that would usually come to their mind was _bubbly_.

When people compared Caroline Forbes to something, it was usually to _sunshine_. For that was who she was, bubbly and warm and full of light. Helpful and caring and compassionate. The girl everyone would run to and she'd welcome them with open arms. The girl that would put everyone and everything before herself, because that was who Caroline Forbes was.

Until he proved her otherwise.

They say he broke her, but in reality, he only made her stronger.

* * *

Caroline was the first of her friends to be turned into a vampire, a monster.

They said they couldn't look at her, that she wasn't the same girl anymore. But the girl who Caroline used to be was shallow and insecure and quite a neurotic freak.

And then she died.

When she awoke alone, terrified and turning into a creature from scary stories, all she wanted was a friend. Yet she unintentionally killed someone and the people who she loved the most rejected her.

Because Caroline was never the one. Never the one people would stomp on their prides and beliefs for. Not even in her human life. And then she was turned into something worse, something no one could even look at.

So Caroline changed. She _evolved_.

And then they accepted her.

For now she was the bubbly, warm, caring Caroline. She fed strictly from blood bags, because she would never hurt a human being again. Because she was hurt before, when she was one herself.

But Caroline wasn't human anymore.

And like humans needed water, she needed blood.

Like humans loved bungee jumping, she knew she would love the hunt.

She could feel it in every bone of her body, begging to be released, but she pushed it down, suppressed it all. Because bubbly Caroline was the most human of them all and she did not hunt and she did not kill.

_But Caroline was not human._

And neither was he.

* * *

He was a killer. He was a hunter. He tortured and he enjoyed.

He relished in his true nature and followed his basic, primal instincts.

He lived his life however he pleased.

He was himself and Caroline was jealous.

She got up every morning, she fixed the mask she would be wearing for the day and she surrounded herself with familiar. She did the things human Caroline did because they were the roots that held together what she recreated later, yet what died along with her in that hospital room.

And he was never anything but himself and Caroline hated him for it.

* * *

He says he'd take her anywhere.

Her stomach feels sick.

What does he mean, 'take her anywhere'?

She can't leave.

_She doesn't know how._

* * *

"Come with me."

It's so much more than a flirty line from his family's ball that seems ages ago.

"No."

She's still scared.

He's gone.

* * *

Damon and Elena leave.

Trip around Europe for the lovebirds or something.

Elena isn't who she once was, but that's okay because it's Elena and she's allowed to be whoever she wants to be. She can explore her human, her vampire, her bitchy side and it's okay. There are no expectations and no limitations for Elena Gilbert.

* * *

Stefan's gone too.

He and Rebekah found one another and she's happy for him, she really is.

But when he invites her to come along too, she'd really rather not.

* * *

Her mother dies.

She can't attend the funeral because she's forever her seventeen self.

At least Liz was gone before it all came tumbling down.

* * *

She's hungry.

She kills.

She feels guilty.

She cries.

_Turn it off, turn it off, turn it off._

So she does.

* * *

He's in New Orleans. A rightful king to the throne, only missing a queen.

He hears stories about her. He never really stopped listening anyway.

She's ruthless, she's bloodthirsty, she's crazy.

A perfect match at last.

* * *

He finds her. Following the trail of bodies, it wasn't hard.

She's beautiful as ever, but she is empty.

She is just a shell, for there is no fire in her eyes, no rush of blood in her cheeks.

She's just a killing machine, oblivious to any emotions, oblivious to him.

There's no bite to her replies when he talks to her, not a single flicker on her face when he approaches.

She's completely blank and he can't handle it.

* * *

It takes days and he's merciless.

He's cruel and he's evil, the epitome of Klaus.

She screams and yells, and finally she _cries_.

* * *

He guides her from scratch.

She doesn't feel guilt anymore, but oh how she _feels_.

The rush, the thrill.

Her blood pumping with excitement as another's red liquid enters her system.

It's delicious, it amazing, it's _her_.

* * *

He's with her every step of the way.

Moving her hair to one side, gliding his hands over her body. Groaning along with every little moan she makes.

She feels him behind her and _lust_ gets a whole new meaning.

Turning around, she faces him, her face smeared with blood, the limp body dropping to the ground behind her. The old Caroline would be embarrassed by her appearance, but not now, not anymore.

He moves his head closer to her, inhaling the fresh blood and mingling his breath with her own. He can feel his face transforming, always matching hers. He stares in her eyes, gold on black, as he closes the remaining distance and his tongue connects with her jaw. Slowly licking the remains of delicious redness, he can feel and hear her sharp intake of breath as his lips finally find hers and for a moment they just stay like that. Lip on lip, breathing each other in, barely touching.

She makes the next move.

His hands are everywhere, her own gripping onto him with all of her supernatural strength, never letting go.

He picks her up, limbs connecting.

Their tongues battle against each other, neither willing to be submissive. It's all teeth and blood and growling.

When their bare skins touch, it's like two puzzle pieces finally finding one and another, but when their bodies finally connect, they are _one_.

Two animals, flesh on flesh, turn to one soul.

She is screaming and moaning and the whole city can probably hear her, but she no longer cares about such trivial things.

They are rocking together, each push harder and deeper than the last.

_Basic, primal instincts._

They are both reaching their ends as she grabs his neck and bites hard into his throat.

No blood tastes sweeter.

Not one to be outdone, he retaliates, and as his fangs pierce her skin she's falling apart, absolutely sure that her vocal chords will never work again.

She can feel him joining her in bliss as she continues drinking from him and she knows there is never going back.

"Mine," she growls.

"Always have been."

* * *

She is absolutely magnificent. Completely uninhibited.

She's twirling in circles with a bottle in her hand.

Her laughter is contagious.

Her smile brightened the whole room, right before she killed everyone in it.

She takes too large of a gulp from the bottle and the liquid spills from her mouth, down her jaw and neck and disappears between her breasts, covered by a thin summer dress.

His mouth waters as he watches her from the corner.

Her eyes sparkle, _oh how they sparkle_, as she looks at him and smiles mischievously.

She takes his breath away.

* * *

He paints her.

All in her glorious bare self, her golden locks spread around her beautiful head. _Almost like a halo._

He would call her an angel, but he's pretty sure she is the devil himself.

* * *

Her friends say they can't recognise her.

She laughs in their faces.

They say he broke her.

But maybe they never knew her at all.

* * *

When people thought about Caroline Forbes, they said she was _bubbly_.

Too basic of a word for such a creature.

She is also strong and powerful. She is sexy and undeniable. She's intelligent and mind blowing and fiercely protective of her own. She is stubborn and she knows what she wants.

She is his and he is hers.

Never a weakness, but an equal.

A queen.

* * *

As the cities burn to the ground, there is them and no one else.


End file.
